


Stars of Miracles

by Lkcsi



Series: Radiant Stars [4]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi
Summary: Two strangers save Yuri's life.
Relationships: Flynn Scifo & Yuri Lowell
Series: Radiant Stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Stars of Miracles

Flynn was on the run, a bag bearing the emblem of the Empire's Knights. Some knights were just around the corner, and as much as he didn't want to do it, he had to. He knew one day he would have to join their ranks, but Yuri was dying, and he wanted, needed, him alive. He'd already been caught by the wrist by a furious knight, but he somehow wriggled out of their grip and sprinted as fast as he could. He snaked through alleys and stalls of fruit, outmaneuvering every armored person he could see. Let him be the troublemaker, he'd endure the punishment later, he just had to bring the sack of bottles to Yuri. He couldn't be late. 

Flynn clutched the little sack close, hiding the damning emblem by pressing the side with it on his shirt. As he ran and panted, the bottles in it jostled and clanked against each other. His heart was pounding painfully to the point of bursting, sweat poured down his neck and dripped from his hair, and his body, especially his legs, were burning in exhaustion, but he went on. It was as if he could stop. If he stopped, Yuri's life would end and Flynn would lose everything he lived for. Yuri depended on him running from the Lower Quarter to get medicine and run back.

He'd finally reached the little space between two houses where he'd dragged Yuri to. His breath stopped for a little moment when he studied Yuri's body, having become pale in the few minutes he was gone. Yuri's chest still rose and sank, but very shallowly. Flynn's eyes went to the welt on Yuri's leg that bled sickly fluid. His entire leg was also swollen and tinged red–that definitely wasn't there when he left Yuri to get antidote bottles. He then noticed that the sheen of sweat coating Yuri's skin shone more than he remembered it to have been earlier.

And then Yuri began muttering in his delirium, his breath so labored.

Not good.

In his panic Flynn fell to his knees beside his best friend, hand digging in the sack to procure a poison bottle the knights used when they were bitten or stung by venomous monsters. That should work, right? Something from the sewers had emerged and struck Yuri's leg while they'd been fighting and shouting, probably attracted or aggravated by the noise. He sniffled, calling out Yuri's name as he poured the contents of the bottle onto the welt on his leg, but Yuri jerked and hissed. Nothing seemed to happen.

Flynn panicked even more, his shaky hands almost dropping the next bottle to the floor. He uncapped it and tried again, only to fail once more. He scrambled again for the bag, pulling out a panacea bottle and emptying it on the wound. The all-healing medicine caused the wound to bubble and froth white. Flynn waited a few moments, breath held, watching it disinfect the wound, wishing it would remove the venom.

Yuri didn't move. He didn't wake, didn't stir. It began seeming that Yuri was going silent and still. The venom must have made it to other parts of his body.

"Yuri..." Flynn cried out, grabbing a fistful of Yuri's shirt and burying his face on his friend's chest. He couldn't bear to lose Yuri, not like this. The last time they talked was full of anger about something he didn't even remember or cared about any longer. The memory of the fight was gone and now Yuri was paying for Flynn's flare of temper. He couldn't lose someone close to him anymore. He cried out, nuzzling his tear-covered face on Yuri's cheek and petting his dark hair.

"... a human child is dying." A stranger's voice pulled him out of his sobbing, and he lifted his head to find the blurred figure of a tall Krityan man standing at the opening of the alley. Flynn wiped his eyes with one arm to see the Krityan man clearer, and found a second man standing beside him, his head shrouded in a hood. Both of them wore cloaks, but they wore metal greaves visible under their garb.

The second man knelt down and Flynn could see the scarlet glint of his eyes and hints of white hair underneath the hood. 

"What happened?" The hooded man asked.

"W-we were fighting near the sewers, a-and Yuri, there was a monster, a-and it attacked me, and Yuri pushed me away, but he... he got hit."

The man only nodded. And then, the warm glyphs of a healing arte appeared so briefly before magic dispersed from the aer.

"Dispel," said the second man.

Yuri glowed a bit before the spell ended, and Flynn felt him pull in deeper breaths. He watched with awe and some disbelief as the wound on Yuri's leg drained of pus and knitted itself back together.

"Healing Circle."

A little orb spiralled upwards before exploding in a burst of bright light. Warmth enveloped Flynn and Yuri, as well as the hooded healer himself, and once the three bursts of light healing magic ended he felt all aches in his body unravel and dissipate. The scrapes on his knees were gone. The beginnings of a bruise around his left wrist lost their blue shade. And in his arms Yuri stirred, groaning Flynn's name before opening his eyes for a little while. And as quickly as that, Flynn's eyes flooded with tears again, this time not of despair, and he held Yuri close to him as possible.

"You and your friend are healed. He will live."

Flynn looked at the stranger with bright eyes. The man had an aura of elegance... nobility, perhaps? "I can't pay-"

"Flynn Scifo!" A bellow interrupted Flynn, followed by the clanging of metal armor. When one of the knights peered into the alley, Flynn yelped, and instinctively curled up.

"You little brat!" The knight yelled out before rushing into the alley, only to be stopped by the Krityan man's hand.

"If you have compassion, human, you will stop there," said the Krityan, and the knight promptly backed off.

"Please, worry not about any kind of payment, nor about the knights," the healer told Flynn as he rose, taking the bag of stolen antidote with him. "Do you wish to return this?"

Flynn nodded, somewhat fearfully. The healer wordlessly turned away to hand the stolen sack to the fuming knights already collecting outside of the alley, but the Krityan man approached and knelt down beside the boys.

"Hello, children. Might I know your names?"

Flynn wiped his face and nose as he spoke. "I-I'm Flynn. My friend's Yuri."

"Flynn and Yuri. I shall remember that. You can call me Elucifer." The man beamed and held out a hand, which Flynn shook with the best demeanor he could muster, recalling the lessons of manners his parents taught him, his tears still not dried. 

"I... um... thank you. You saved my friend."

"You're welcome, little human. My friend isn't the talkative type, but I'm sure he would love to hear you say your gratitudes."

Flynn looked over his shoulder to see the healer, whose hood was already down, exposing silver-white hair. The white-haired man seemed to be speaking rather strongly to the whole group of knights. "I don't want to be arrested."

"I'm sure you won't. My friend is part of the Empire's most elite knights and ranks only below the Commandant. Besides, you acted to protect someone else. I think that is one of the most honorable things to do."

"Really?"

"Yes. You went through all that trouble to steal from the knights just to care for him." He gestured towards Yuri's unconscious body. "You must be very loyal to him."

"I am. Th-thank you so much, sir."

A little laugh. "I don't need to be called 'sir', young human. I am not someone you have to call that." The Krityan rose. "I'm sorry to leave you here so soon, even when I wish to care for you for longer. My friend and I have to leave for an important mission, you see."

"Are you knights?"

"He is. I'm not. I'm... what you could call a supportive force." Elucifer only shrugged. "Flynn, Yuri. Let me give you something to help you both." He procured a small purse from... from somewhere under the cloak, and handed it to Flynn. "All my gald. Help yourselves for the next few days. Pamper Yuri. Make sure your friend fully recovers until we come back to Zaphias."

The purse landed on Flynn's shaking palm. "I-I can't possibly-"

"Please accept it. I have no use for it, and neither does my friend. Besides, I wish to see you two again very soon."

Elucifer parted from the two boys with a warm smile, full of promise.

When the two men and the knights left, Flynn settled beside Yuri, and embraced him tightly. His exhausted body collapsed as soon as he laid down, and the last sight he saw was the twinkling stars up above. The last thought before his droopy eyes closed was that he never wanted Yuri to come so close to death again.

After Yuri woke up the next morning, without pain and only having gained a thick scar on his leg, there was no other joy Flynn felt that could come close to how his heart leapt joyfully, and for the succeeding years he considered Yuri a pleasure to be with in spite of how annoying he could be a lot of the time. For a time he didn't take Yuri for granted.

Sometimes, over the next few years, he did wonder why the Krityan man and his healer friend never came back like he'd promised, but by the time he and Yuri joined the knights he'd already completely forgotten the Krityan man's name.


End file.
